Children of Avalon
Series- '''Children of Avalon '''Premise- '''after the event of the Tunguska Explosion that disbanded the first Infinity Society, those believed dead were in fact catapulted to different times, including the disembodied voice of Avalon, the psychic construct connected to the Magician. Magician ressurects Chiyo and Magnus of the Society (who were slain just before the Explosion itself) and sends them to the future of 2024 with Avalon, to help rebuild a broken Earth, to say sorry for all of the mistakes he has made, and to give them chance at a second life. Upon coming to this future, where the nearly 20 year reign of the Kraan is coming to an end, the team must find new allies, and along with the Conduit of Avalon (the body of Captain Cyrmru/Dragonstrike, shared by the souls of the dead Titans connected to Avalon and the Magician) must find a new place in the world, as not exclusively Team Titan or Society, but... CHILDREN OF AVALON! '''Roster The Conduit- not an individual character, but a conglomeration. Arthur Pendragon, the descendant of the original, who called himself Captain Cyrmru, was made the new storehouse for the dormant Avalon by the Magician, keeping the dead connected to Avalon in his head. Pendragon, the original, awakened the comatose body in 2024, but after turning Team Titan against him due to his Excalibur connection, surrendered control and form of the body to the veteran Titan, Crusader. Motrax the dragon is also another soul within the Conduit, and the body belongs to Dragonstrike, the mentally amalgated Captain Cyrmru and Counterstrike. Avalon- previously a means of psychic conversation in an extradimensional space, that also became capable of storing personalities connected to it within it, that was bonded with by the spirit, the Puppet, who became its sentience. After being torn away from Avalon, through its possesion of the clockwork villain the Puzzle Box, when it was sucked through time by the Tunguska explosion, the Voice of Avalon has returned, no longer connected to the Magician, but instead to the unfamiliar Conduit body and to the others connected to Avalon. Chiyo- The telekinetic, carefree Kitsune of the Infinity Society. As well as the Open Hand (telekinetic) power that Snail-Sama trained her to use, she also posseses her specie's illusion powers and the ability to turn into a giant, many tailed fox creature (though she retains her tails in her otherwise 'human' form.) She lost her Open Hand abilities after the pearl turned out to be a Tez'catai egg, from which she was siphoning energy from, which hatched into Junior (see below.) Magnus- the time manipulating, genius and slightly mentally addled immortal of the Infinity Society, who is particularly interested in finding out about the future time where he comes from. He becomes a ghostly form of pure time energy. Junior- the child of Snail-Sama (produced asexually), artificially grown to adult size and intelligence (though not maturity) through connection to Magnus. He has a disdain for telekinetic ability due to access to his race's ancestral memory, though Chiyo has shown him how to use her former deflection powers, from which he has developed a telepathic version. He is very pure hearted, non-agressive and still immature despite his level of growth, so insatiably curious. He has a range of psychic abilites and an incredibly hard shell, like all of his race. Allies- these characters assisted the Children, but never accepted transition into Avalon and never really joined the 'team', such as it was, though Anansi did get absorbed into Avalon by accident. Weapon K- a mysterious, incredibly tall, sword wielding, powered armoured female human warrior created by humans in the Resistance base of London in 2024. She seems to be superhumanly strong and fast, able to leap great distances and near-impossible to hit. Her armour and sword are also more advanced than they appear. It is revealed that she actually has Kraan DNA, and eventually is transformed into a nearly fully Kraan state. Weapon K ended up leading her own team called Humanity's Last Hope, who worked with part of the time-stranded Mechanised Fusileers to free the captured Children of Avalon. Anansi- the shape-shifting, naturally gaseous Ethereal, trickster and 'Spider' of African totemic mythology. As well as being able to alter his form in a variety of ways and create illusions, he also can increase and beneficially alter the powers of others. He spends most of his time in this series bonded to Junior, convincing him that he is a part of his consciousness. Calypso- the daughter of Atlas and niece of Prometheus, she is in fact the combination of Calypsos from all universes, formed into one, after being trapped into a dimensional pocket, which became connected to the Titan Cities of every universe. She appears human, but can grow to Titan size, with the strength and toughness that comes with that. She also posseses mental powers, a mutation from her human heritage, which allows her to mentally control or harm people. The Series 'Issues 1-3 "In at the Deep End" ' The story begins with a flashback to the fate of Magnus and Chiyo, killed in the wake of an exploding time machine after trying to kill the Gentleman, who turned out to be a robot. The comic shows the two being reduced to their constituent atoms, and then shows them being drawn back together by golden light. The comic cuts to a large white endless tunnel where Magnus and Chiyo appear, completely alive and rather confused. They then hear Avalon's voice and then see the Avalon possessed Puzzlebox 'walking' down the tunnel towards them. There is a flashback to shortly after the 'deaths' of Magnus and Chiyo, where the Tunguska Explosion occured, as Rook exploded the massive power cores for the entire time machine, as the explosion engulfs Avalon-Puzzlebox and tosses him through time, bringing him to the others. The comic flashbacks further events from other comics that connect to this moment, to the early 2000s when the Kraan Overmind from the future appears with an army of Kraan, and then to 2024, where the portal begins, as the Kraan are ploughing in their thousands towards the huge white crackling sphere of a portal. The Magician floats inside, his form with a human outline, but blazing in golden light as he reflects on the mistakes he has made, and resigns to leave this world to its fate... but first, he will give it some more help, before he returns to the punishment of his masters. The three of the Society see the golden light coming down the tunnel as the Magician, still in his form of radiant light that they thought he had lost when he became human, comes towards them, smiling warmly. He apologises for the wrongs he has done, and says that he has learned much over the time that they have been lost, and made even more mistakes, mistakes which he has tried to rectify, but he realises he had too much power and though he tried to make things better, he only made them different (in the creation of the Maximum Universe, specifically.) He says that he must return to his masters for inevitable punishment, but first, he would like to extend his apologies to the three before him and give them a second chance at life. Unfortunately, he can't return them to whence they came, as they have been absent from history at that point, but he can send them through the exit end of the portal, into the future of 2024; the world has been brought nearly to its end, but the evil is ending, and he wants them to help restore the world to relative order, as was always his purpose. Magnus asks about the era, Chiyo wants to know of the fate of the Kuroi Corps, but Magician insists he cannot reveal these things, and they will have to find out themselves. He tells them that they will have one final ally to help them, as he explains that he died long ago, but is sharing the body of the Conduit of Avalon; though Avalon's voice has been gone, the construct itself remained, storying the memories and personalites of those connected to it, which is currently being inhabited by the hero, Crusader. (Information to come.)